


A Transfer of Power

by Lutarrel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Cooking, F/M, Femdom, Foot Massage, Gentle femdom, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Power Imbalance, Prostate Massage, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutarrel/pseuds/Lutarrel
Summary: A successful CEO in a matriarchal society presents her two adopted sons as gifts to her two best friends and coworkers, and the two couples get acquainted. The ladies explore their newfound power and the boys learn to adapt to their roles as submissive husbands.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Women and Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first attempt at writing stories like this. I got the idea and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

Today was a big day for Laura Steele -- a day she’d been preparing for for years. It was a quarter to noon, and she was expecting two important guests. They were not rare visitors of Laura’s -- they were close friends, actually. Rather, it was the reason for their coming today that made their imminent arrival weigh so heavily on her nerves, and made Laura take one more antsy look around to make sure that her house was ready for guests.

Laura ran a tight ship anyway, so there was little junk to clear away. The TV was off, the surfaces had been dusted, and the dishes had been put away. In the living room, she’d arranged three chairs in front of the low table, upon which she’d set some cheese, crackers, and wine, along with three glasses. And on the other side of the table, across from the chairs, knelt two beautiful boys.

Bound, wrists cuffed, blindfolded, with ball gags in their mouths, knelt two boys, still and silent. Laura looked at them with a bit of pride. Her boys, her adopted sons.

In a society in which male births had become less common, women ruled, with about seven women to every man. As women’s superiority became institutionalized, the few men began to be skipped over for job interviews and promotions. In this society, it was believed that the highest honor a man can attain was that of a supportive role towards a woman -- being the dutiful, loyal, and submissive companion of a hardworking lady. And as men increasingly found themselves shut out of the workforce, those male births, rare enough as they were, became undesirable to many families who sought a girl, and so these boys were often put up for adoption. Some of these boys would find a caring family -- others might find themselves adopted by powerful women as a status symbol or domestic help. And of course there were the horror stories of young men picked up by lecherous women who took advantage of these boys’ innocence and helplessness. 

But Laura was not one of these depraved women. Founding a consulting firm in her early twenties was an ambitious move that turned a lot of heads. But through her tireless work ethic and business savvy, along with the equally devoted efforts of the two friends she was waiting on now, she had made it, and led the company through decades of success. In a cutthroat industry, she’d come to truly value the friendship and loyalty of her two closest colleagues. And of course, the company of the two boys she’d bound on her living room floor.

She didn’t exactly remember why she’d adopted them, about five years ago, when the older was sixteen and the younger fourteen. She was aware that some women liked to use boys as bargaining chips -- by arranging a marriage between her ward and a more powerful woman, she could come into money, or to get closer to a reputable family. Perhaps the thought had run through her head once or twice, but upon further reflection, she didn’t see the need. She was the CEO of a powerful company; she didn’t need to broker alliances with people to get ahead. Other women should be offering their son’s hands to her (and it had happened a couple of times, though she’d turned them all down). But when she’d seen the two earnest faces of the two boys in a print ad put out by the orphanage, she convinced herself on a whim to stop by and take the two boys home with her. A little while later, a plan came together in her head -- an exciting little plan that would come to span five years and greatly inform how Laura raised the two boys. 

As a reward for their hard work and loyalty over the years at the firm; for being the kind of friends you’d be lucky to meet in ten lifetimes; for being thoroughly the model of modern women, she would raise these two young men into the perfect gifts: one beautiful boy for each woman. Today, on the twentieth anniversary of the firm’s founding, she’d formally entrust them with the ownership of her two favorite possessions. Over the last five years, she had taken care to raise them to be fine men: docile, supportive, and submissive. When she came home from work each day, she expected all the chores to be done; she expected them to speak when spoken to, and she taught them to be good listeners. A more complicated issue was that of the boys’ sexual education; after all, a crucial part of being a good husband was knowing how to please a woman. However, she decided against tutoring the boys herself, and instead decided to leave that aspect of their education to their future owners. Laura taught her boys just one direct lesson in sexuality, in the form of two little plastic cages locked onto the boys’ manhoods. They would at least learn that their pleasure would be kept under lock and key by someone else, and that they had no right to complain when their new owners denied them for any reason. Her friends had remained bachelors due to their intense commitment to the company over the last twenty years, and so she hoped that she would be able to give them now what they had until this point forgone: beautiful, submissive husbands. She looked down at the kneeling boys.

Nearer to her was Seth, the older of the two by two years, with a mop of unruly black hair, a pointed nose, and beady blue eyes. Seth was … a handful. Nothing that Laura couldn’t handle of course, but she never seemed able to beat the rebellious streak out of him. It had been difficult enough to tie him up for presentation, although, luckily, he was still pretty skinny, and Laura, while not so tall, was wiry and strong enough to wrestle him into his bindings and strap the ball gag into his cursing mouth. He had continued for a few minutes after that, his muffled angry sputtering reducing to angry groaning and then to sullen resignation. While he always seemed to put up a fight, he very rarely approached anything resembling a victory over his adoptive mother, and he seemed to understand when he was beaten.

After dealing with him, Laura had turned her eyes to the younger, Alex. Slender, with curly brown hair and a freckled face, he gave an impression of youthful innocence. In temperament, he was the opposite of his adoptive brother -- quiet, docile, attentive, and a little shy. When Laura assigned chores, Alex took to them with care, hoping for praise when she returned from work to her spotless house. After cleaning the house in preparation for today’s meeting, Alex had submitted himself to his bonds, staying still as Laura trussed him up and pushed the ball gag between his pink lips. His big brown eyes stayed trained on Laura until she slipped the blindfold over his eyes and told him to keep quiet.

Two beautiful boys. 

The doorbell rang.

Despite the preparation, Laura felt a little nervous. It wasn’t every day that your multi-year plan to hand over your sons to your best friends came to a head. She’d dropped some hints to her friends before, so they probably knew what to expect, but still. She steeled herself, went to the foyer, and opened the door to greet two familiar grinning faces. Her friends and colleagues, Christine Brooks and Valerie Knight.

“Hey guys!” Laura said, a smile lighting up her own face. 

“Hey, Laura!” said Christine, leaning down a bit for a hug in the entryway. She was the oldest of the three friends, in her mid-forties, and had served the firm as COO since she’d met the bold young Laura twenty years ago. Tall and broad-shouldered, she tended to fill the room with her presence, her warm smile and her hearty laugh. Long, light brown hair streaked with silver hung down past her shoulders. Behind a pair of glasses were bright green eyes. Laura had always appreciated Christine, who could always see the best in a rough situation and control Laura’s more impulsive side. Employees respected her, even though she never raised her voice. Or maybe she never had to raise her voice because everyone respected her? Either way, when she came into the room, it could be hard to stop smiling.

As Christine stepped past Laura into the foyer, Valerie came in for a hug as well. 

“How’ve you been doing, boss?” asked Valerie, her smile evident through her voice. Valerie was the serious-minded CFO, a couple of years younger than Laura. When the firm was just getting started and competitors heard about the unknown young woman tapped to manage its finances, there had been a lot of sneering and ugly gossip. When challenged, however, Valerie dove into her work, cutting costs effectively and keeping the company afloat when customers were hard to come by. Taller than Laura but shorter than Christine, she was less of a physical presence than Christine, although her fearsome reputation preceded her (and, although she preferred to believe otherwise, Laura couldn’t deny that Valerie cut the sharpest figure in a suit). Straight dark hair tied up in a bun, with high cheekbones and piercing eyes, she might have been a royalty in another life. But in this one, she was satisfied to be where she was.

Well, almost satisfied.

“So, what’s the occasion, Laura?” Christine asked.

“Yeah, what’s going on?” asked Valerie, with a twinkle in her eye that suggested she already had an idea.

Laura grinned. “Just hang up your coats, and come on in with me. I’ve got something really special I want to show you. You guys are the best friends a girl could hope for. You’re the best employees a boss could hope for. You’ve given up a lot to do it all, and I wanna give you both a little present.”

The guests hung their jackets up on the hooks near the door, and followed her into the living room. As Laura looked back at them with a proud look on her face, Christine and Valerie caught sight of the two boys.

There was silence for a moment. Alex turned his face towards the sound of the visitors’ voices, while Seth jerked his face away towards the wall. Valerie cut through the silence with a high-pitched cackle.

“I knew it, I knew it! Laura, you friggin’ devil, I knew you were up to something!” she said gleefully. “I knew you were gonna do something like this, with all those questions you’ve been asking at the office recently. Showing us pictures of your boys, and asking if we were still single, and talking about rewarding us. I swear I called it. Christine, I’m being totally honest; I was this close to betting you that she was gonna pull something like this…”

Christine, for her part, seemed a bit stunned at the sight of the two kneeling boys, their beauty evident even with the blindfolds and the gags. Maybe even more so. “I...oh, wow…” she said, cheeks blushing before a giddy smile began to tug at the corners of her mouth.

“Come on, sit down. We’ve got a bit to discuss, ladies,” said Laura, delighted at their reactions as she took the seat closest to Seth and Alex. Valerie and Christine came over and seated themselves, trying to focus on what Laura was saying, but unable to stop their eyes from wandering over to the sight in front of them. Laura poured three glasses of the nice pinot noir she’d bought (nice? Was it nice? Laura had taken a guess at the store and picked something moderately expensive -- she was more of a whiskey gal, but she knew Christine definitely wasn’t, and something that strong probably wasn’t a great choice for a day where important decisions were being made).

“I’ll get to it quickly, because I don’t want to keep you guys hanging any longer. Christine, Valerie, you two are the two most worthy women I’ve met in my life. You're hardworking, loyal, talented, and caring. And over the last twenty years, you’ve poured so much of your time into the company. I don’t know where I’d be without you two, I honestly don’t,” said Laura, trying not to tear up. She was tough as a bulldog, but she got a bit emotional on the subject of her friends. “So,” she continued thoughtfully, “I wanted to give you guys a gift -- something really special. I did learn you both were single, and so this is my gift to you. These are my adopted sons, Seth and Alex. I’ve trained them over the last five years to be the perfect companions: sweet, caring, and submissive boys. And I want the two of you to have them. These little guys are my treasures, and this is the first time I’ve let them know that. And I want to give one to each of you.”

Laura looked at Christine and Valerie for a reaction. Valerie was eyeing up the boys with a little smirk, and Christine seems to have overcome her initial shock and was gazing on their kneeling forms as well. Laura took a sip of her wine and continued.

“I know I’ve probably talked your ears off about them at the office, but the moody one in the corner is Seth. He’s a bit of -- I don’t know how else to say it, sorry honey -- a brat, to be honest. He likes to act pretty tough, but I’m usually able to handle him. I don’t know if that’ll ever change; he’s pretty stubborn. But deep down I think he’s a softy. He hasn’t run away yet, so there’s that.”

At being called a brat, Seth acted about as indignant as one could while bound, gagged, and blindfolded without seriously hurting oneself. He groaned through his gag and tried to stand, struggling for a moment against his bonds until he toppled over onto his belly, making him look even more pathetic than before.

“Is he always like that?” asked Valerie, taking a curious bite of a cracker.

“Oh he likes to put up fights. He doesn’t win very often, though,” Laura responded, looking at the poor boy trying to roll himself back onto his knees. “If you hadn’t acted up, you wouldn’t be stuck like that, Seth. Just stay still for now.”

Seth whined a little, but resigned himself to his fate.

“And that cute little thing by the TV is Alex,” Laura continued. At the sound of his name, the boy’s head perked up, cheeks blushing. “Alex is the sweetest thing. He’s docile, he’s gentle. It usually takes him a minute to warm up to people, but after that he’s the kindest boy I’ve ever met. And he does his chores without complaining,” she said, “I feel like I’m hawking him on a street corner now, so I’ll stop,” causing the boy to blush even harder.

Christine had leaned forward a bit, sipping her wine. “Does he talk? I haven’t heard him say anything since we got here,” she asked.

“Yeah, it’s just that he tries to only speak when spoken to. I taught him that. I tried to do the same with his brother, but I had to abandon that plan for...uh, well, what I think are obvious reasons.”

Christine nodded, taking a piece of cheese as she leaned back in her seat.

Valerie took a swig of wine. “So, that’s it, we just, uh, choose one?”

“I mean, yeah, that’s what I planned. Hopefully you don’t both pick the same guy, ‘cause I didn’t really plan out that option, and I wouldn’t want one of my boys to get left out.”

At hearing Laura say this, the trussed form of Seth froze. It was only for a moment, and he thought no one had noticed. He was wrong. One of the women had caught this little nonverbal tell and tucked it away in her mind.

“Oh, no, I really don’t think that’ll be a problem,” said Christine with a look of contemplation as she crunched a cracker. “They’re both fine boys. I think any woman would be lucky to have either.”

“Yeah, they’re both really cute,” chimed in Valerie, smirking down at the boys who couldn’t see her. “Damn, Chris, if you were sick today I could’ve taken both of ‘em for myself.”

That got a rousing laugh from Laura and a little giggle from Christine. Because they were friends, they could tell Valerie was joking, but because they were best friends, they could tell she was just a little bit serious underneath the laughter.

“Wow. That’s kind of a big decision to push on us all of a sudden, Laura,” Christine said, with a bit of a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Oh,” Laura grinned, “does that mean you’re not interested in taking one of these boys home today, Chris?”

“No, not at all,” Christine grinned back. “This is a wonderful gift, Laura. One of those boys is coming home with me today.”

“See, that’s what I wanna hear!” exclaimed Laura. 

“So, can we, uh, take a closer look?” asked Valerie, with a little uncertainty.

“Of course, go for it. Boys, they’re coming to get a closer look. Seth, don’t try to kick them or something, you’ll somehow find a way to look sillier.”

The ladies laughed at that as Christine and Valerie got off the couch and walked over the boys.

From her vantage point on the couch, Laura refilled her wineglass and watched as her boys got inspected like they were up for auction. Which in a way, they kind of were. She’d prepared a long time for this, and it seemed to be going pretty well. She had to admit, the sight of her friends ogling and feeling up her little boys got her a little excited.

Valerie went over to Alex first, bending over to touch the boy’s cheeks, pushing his chin up as she looked him up and down. She ran a finger over his lips, and a hand through his hair. Seth was still prone on his belly, and Christine had knelt down, appearing to mutter some things to him. Seth, of course, couldn’t respond through his gag, with Christine giggling a bit at his incoherent response.

Then, they switched. Christine leaned down to Alex, whispering something to his face. Alex responded as best he could, his high-pitched voice squeaking through the gag. Christine began to touch him: his face, his hair, his arms and chest, as the boy struggled to keep still, and failed to keep his cheeks from turning a rosy red. Even if she knelt, she’d still tower over him. Valerie, on the other hand, had taken a more direct approach with Seth, rubbing her hands through his hair and touching his cheeks. He instinctively shied away from the touch as if he had been shocked by static. Then a mischievous grin crossed her face as she looked down at the boy prone on the floor, and put a firm hand on his butt through his jeans. He wriggled and whined, causing Laura to laugh out loud. Valerie gave his ass a light swat, and the wriggling subsided a little.

After a few minutes, Christine and Valerie returned to their seats, keeping their eyes on the boys.

“So, what do you think, ladies? Ready to make a decision? You don’t need to rush -- if you need more time, I can let you think on it,” said Laura, blushing a little herself as she poured herself another glass of wine.

“No, I’m ready, I think,” said Christine.

“Yeah, me too,” said Valerie.

“Alright, then. We’re doing this. Um, I guess, Christine, you go first, since you’re the elder. Eldest. Older. That. Is that alright, Val?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m used to it by now,” replied Valerie as she took another hearty swig of wine, “Go for it, Chris.”

“Alright,” Christine replied, looking down into her wine, then back at the boys. “I’m a little excited.” She downed the rest of her wine, then turned to Laura. “Laura, I’m going to take Alex home with me. I’d think he’s perfect, and I’ve dreamed of having a boy like him for God-knows how long. I’ll take him.”

Alex’s knees trembled, and he almost fell over. Seth had gone still again. Valerie was taking another sip of wine. Laura smiled.

“That’s an excellent choice, Christine. I think you two will be perfect together.” She turned towards Valerie. “And Val, you’re good with Seth?”

Valerie pulled her face away from her wineglass to reveal a wide, easy smile. “Oh, I’m more than good with him. I’d’ve picked him if I’d gone first. This is gonna work out real nice, you hear that, Seth? You’re gonna be perfect for me.”

At that, Seth lifted his head just a little off the ground to look towards his new owner’s voice, turning his head slightly before returning to his prone state.

Laura clapped her hands together. “Aw, that’s perfect. You two are gonna be great too. I’m so glad this worked out, you’ve got no idea how nervous I was. Well, if that’s it, I’ll, uh, help you take them to your cars. Um...Seth is gonna be a handful, probably. Chris, could you stay here a minute? Val and I are gonna try to get Seth to the car.”

“No problem, Laura,” said Christine, her pulse quickening as she looked at the handsome boy -- her handsome boy.

“Oh, I forgot one thing,” said Laura, pulling something out of her pocket. Two glinting keys, one marked with the letter S and the other with the letter A. “I don’t let them just run wild. They’re both in chastity, and as far as I know, virgins. I’ve kept them under control the whole time I’ve had them.” She handed over the keys to the new owners.

A hungry look had come into Valerie’s eyes. “How often do you let them out?”

“Well, Seth whines if he doesn’t get to relieve himself. I think the best he’s ever done was a few weeks. I don’t let him out more often than once a week. Alex does a month on average, but he’s gone longer. I didn’t want to be too cruel to them, you know? But I wanted them to get used to limits, too. Either way, they’re your responsibility now.”

Both women looked at the keys in their hands. Receiving the keys felt like a formal recognition of the transfer of power. The deal was official.

“Now, let’s get Seth out to the car,” said Laura.

Moving Seth to the car was a little tricky. It wasn’t every day that neighbors saw two women carrying a bound, wriggling, gagged boy to their car, but it wasn’t so rare that anyone would comment on it. It took a minute to realize that they couldn’t fit Seth into a seat with his current bindings, so Laura had to unbind and rebind him right there on the sidewalk. She had to help, pinning the boy to the ground as Laura tied his ankles together and cuffed his hands in front of him. Struggling at first, he’d fallen still, and the women hauled him into the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. Couldn’t have her special reward getting damaged before she’d even got a chance to play with him.

“Well, that’s about everything, I think. Val, I really want you to understand that you deserve this. You’ve worked so hard, and I know I’m not always the easiest person to work for. I know he’s a handful, but I think he’ll come to trust you in time. I think you two are gonna be happy together.” Laura turned towards the backseat. “You hear that, Seth? Be a good boy for her, she deserves it. We might be living on the street if it weren’t for her; you remember that when you think about mouthing off.”

Seth pretended not to hear.

“Don’t worry, I’m really looking forward to this. I’ll treat him right, boss, and I think he’ll learn to play nice with me, too,” said Valerie.

“I hope so. I really do. I wanna stop by and see how you two are settling in some time. If you need any help, just let me know. I know how to push his buttons.”

Valerie smiled as she ducked into the driver’s seat and drove off. She hadn’t drunk too much, and she didn’t live that far away. Their future awaited. 

Laura watched the car turn the corner, then headed back into the house.

Upon entering the living room, she saw that Alex had moved over to where Christine was sitting, kneeling at her feet. She stroked his cheek with one hand as she ran her fingers through his curly hair with the other. Alex, still blindfolded and unable to speak, leaned into her touch.

“Well, I see you two are getting along well enough already,” announced Laura.

Christine turned her head towards the door, a wide smile on her face. “Oh, I can tell I made the right choice. This boy is going to be perfect for me. Aren’t you, baby?”

Alex turned towards Laura and nodded his head shyly.

“How’d it go with Valerie and Seth?” she asked.

“About as well as you can hope. I hope Val knows what she’s getting into. I don’t want Seth to cause that woman any more stress than she’s already got.”

“Oh, she’ll be alright. She’s tough. She can handle him. I think I’m ready to head out.” She stood up. “Laura, this has been so wonderful, you have no idea. You didn’t have to go to the trouble…”

Laura waved her off. “No, I did. You deserve this, Christine. Maybe the most out of all of us. You’re the oldest, and you’ve put off owning a boy for so long for the company’s sake. This is the least I could do after all you’ve done.”

Christine took another look down at the boy. “Is there, uh, anything else I should know about keeping him?”

Laura looked pensive. “Just give him orders, honestly. He’s the kind that aims to please. Maybe get him one of those cute maid outfits or something. Use your imagination! He’s yours, and I can tell he wants to make you happy.”

Something was stirring in Christine that she hadn’t noticed before -- she hoped Laura couldn’t notice it as well. A million ideas were running through her head, and most of them were making her feel like a dirty old lady.

But here was this boy, that she now owned; this docile, obedient boy, who lived to serve…  
Maybe Laura was right. Maybe she did deserve this.

“Come on, sweetie. I’ll take you home,” Christine said to the still-kneeling boy. Laura wasn’t worried about him running off, so she rearranged his bonds, allowing him to walk but keeping his blindfold and cuffs on. She pulled the gag out of his mouth for a second as she said good-bye. 

“Good-bye, mommy. I’m gonna do my best for Miss Christine,” said Alex. She smiled and repositioned the gag between his pink lips. 

“Alright, he’s all yours, Chris,” Laura said.

“Thank you so much again, Laura. This is -- I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“That’s enough of that. You’ve already paid me...actually, there’s one thing you can do. Let me know if you need anything. And I’d like to stop by in a bit to check on the two of you. Is that alright?”

“Oh, of course. Definitely,” she said, “Now, come along, my Alex. Let me guide you.” She took one of the boy’s hands in hers, and placed her other hand on his lower back. And with a quick smile back, she guided her new boy out of the house.

When she had left, Laura slumped back into her chair and grabbed the wine bottle. A really good outcome, considering how many things could have gone wrong. She had been especially worried about the possibility of one or the other boys being both ladies’ second choice, but both Christine and Valerie seemed happy with their choices. She thought back on the pairings as she raised the wine bottle to her lips.

Christine and Alex…that seemed like a fine pair. Laura wasn’t privy to Christine’s “private” tastes, but Alex was a perfect little houseboy, and she couldn’t imagine any self-respecting, ambitious middle-aged woman in this society passing that up, or any woman for that matter. Laura knew of some matches that hadn’t worked out so well -- women picking up young men for companionship and finding the relationship one-sided and hollow. She couldn’t see that happening with Christine and Alex. Alex was a thorough submissive, excited at the very thought of taking orders, and he seemed enamored with Christine and the attention she gave him. Christine was a lucky lady, headed right for the dream -- an executive position at a prominent firm, a healthy social life, and now, the sweetest househusband a woman could ask for.

Valerie and Seth, on the other hand...Laura agreed that Valerie could probably handle Seth, so long as she was prepared for the challenge. Valerie was tough, and she thought Seth would soon meet his match. But how, she wondered? Laura was convinced that Seth had a softer side underneath, but how to access it, she didn’t know. All she knew was that, for all his whining, struggling, complaining, and resisting her authority, he never tried to run away, and she never got the impression that Seth actually hated his current position as much as he implied. Maybe he’d find something in her that would allow him to open up and just live like a happy young man -- accepting the dominance of the woman who owned him and learning to love it. He’d better not cause Valerie any problems…

These were the thoughts going through Laura’s head as she started to doze in her chair. They were good couples -- they were good women -- they were good boys -- things would be alright. Her friends would get the lovely boys that they deserved. Christine and Alex, Valerie and Seth. United after years of planning…she was almost a little bit jealous...maybe, living alone once again, it was time for her to find a boy of her own…? She, too, had neglected her own needs in service of the company, and in her responsibility to bring up her boys. A submissive thing, like Alex, but a little bit of a rebel, like Seth. She loved coming home to a clean home every day, with Alex taking care of whatever she needed at the snap of a finger, but she also couldn’t deny the pleasure she took in wrestling Seth into his restraints and popping the gag into his bratty mouth...

Laura snoozed in her chair, hiccuping through a lewd dreamland, while somewhere in the city, two unique couples drove onward towards their uncertain, exciting futures.


	2. A Want to Feel Needed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the sweet and docile Alex quickly comes to learn the rules of the older Christine, his new owner, and the couple spend some quality time together to start the weekend.

Christine rounded the corner and pulled into her driveway. As she parked, it felt like a physical weight was pushing her head down onto the top of the steering wheel. What a week. The nine-to-fives as COO of Laura’s consulting firm were always rough, but the last few days had gotten her more stressed than she’d been in a while. As ever, competitors were biting at their heels for customers, who demanded more and more, and Christine was worried she was falling behind. She’d always been the go-to person for direct advice on projects -- she knew how to work with people, and how to delegate. But it seemed that every project the firm took now was different -- they wanted data, or cloud computing, or search engine optimization, or some other problem she didn’t know how to solve. When a junior employee came up to ask her advice about an app her team was designing for a client, something very rare happened -- Christine was lost. She didn’t have the answer -- she couldn’t even point her in the right direction.

And maybe it wasn’t a big deal to them; maybe the employee had gotten help from somewhere else.

But Christine wasn’t okay with that. She was a leader -- people looked to her for guidance and advice. And what kind of leader was she if she didn’t have the answer -- if she knew less about her job than the people she was to lead? She couldn’t fail them like that.

So, she’d taken advantage of the courses her company offered to learn some IT. Enough to advise properly on tech-related projects. Valerie had been helping her out through some of the tougher lessons. Christine recognized the kindness in this gesture. Valerie was better at math, being the CFO, but her leadership style was different from Christine’s. She was more of a delegator, finding smart people to know things for her, and then pointing confused employees towards them. But Christine, ever the people person, liked to help personally, spending a lot of her time directly overseeing projects. So, between the more demanding clients during the day and the grueling lessons taking up her lunch breaks, work was taking a lot out of her.

She lifted her head off the wheel, grabbed her handbag, and walked up to the house, a gray-and-blue mid-century modern with big glass screen walls and a gently pitched roof. But it wasn’t all bad, she thought. She had her friends, her work was fulfilling, her health was good. And the weekend, which seemed ages away on Monday, was finally here.

And, she thought as a smile grew on her face, there was one more thing. She unlocked the door and stepped inside.

“Darling, I’m home!”

There was a beat, and then Alex, wearing an oversize apron, emerged from the kitchen, the widest smile lighting up his freckled face.

There had been one constant throughout the last couple of weeks, one shining star she could always make out despite the gloom. From the day he had come home with her, Alex had dedicated himself to her, submitting to her wishes and ensuring that she didn’t have to lift a finger when she came home. Tireless Alex, who did all the chores without complaining. Thoughtful Alex, who listened to her talk about work even when she used business-speak too complicated for him to totally understand. And, she thought as he half-ran towards her, cute Alex, who did it all while looking totally adorable for her. Every new day with him excited her.

Alex stood on tiptoes to throw his arms around the neck of the taller woman, staring up at her with his big brown eyes. “Hi, Miss Christine. How was your day?” he cooed.

“Oh, it’s starting to look a little better,” she responded, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and pulling him in for a kiss. Alex was inexperienced, but she was fine with that, she thought as she dropped her bag to the floor, freeing up her other hand to run her fingers through his curly brown locks. Alex -- all of Alex -- drove her wild. The touch of his smooth skin, the smell of his hair, the feeling of his curious tongue on hers. The smile on his face when she came home, the little curve of his body as he looked up to her, the way he seemed to fall into her body when they were like this, at the threshold of their own little private corner of the world. 

Christine gently pulled away and looked down at his blushed face, his wide eyes as he panted. Her eyes flicked downward to the floor for a moment, and a look of recognition came over Alex’s face as he nodded.

He sank to his knees and bent over, planting a kiss on each of her black leather flats. This had become a part of their routine -- a moment for the both of them to contemplate Christine’s grace and generosity in providing for and taking care of the boy. And also because Christine liked seeing his little butt sticking up in the air while he prostrated himself. After a long, rough day, that sight was a pick-me-up. He carefully removed her shoes, one after the other, as she looked down, amused. He put the shoes off to the side and looked up at her once again. Christine’s smile grew.

“Come over here, sweetie. I’ve got something for you.” Taking her bag, she walked over to the couch and sat down, Alex following behind.

“Kneel for me, sweetie.”

He knelt in front of her, expectantly.

Christine dug around in her handbag and brought something out, slowly. Alex saw light pink, and flashes of silver. He gasped.

“What do you think, my Alex?” Christine asked, savoring his reaction.

In her hands, she held a slim pink collar, with silver studs. As she turned it, Alex caught sight of a single word printed on it -- his own name. Hidden from view, his manhood struggled against his plastic cage.

“I wasn’t sure about the text. I didn’t know if I should do “sweetie”, or “beloved”, or something like that,” Christine said. “I thought about doing my name, so you don’t forget who you belong to. But I liked just ‘Alex’”.

“Miss Christine, this is…” Alex felt both butterflies in his belly and tears starting to form in his eyes. “Oh, I love it! Thank you, thank you, ma’am,” he said, a wide grin overtaking his face.

“Oh, perfect. Come here, baby. Give me your neck,” said Christine, pointing between her spread legs. Alex excitedly got down on all fours in front of his master, and Christine looped the collar around his pale neck, fastening it behind him. “Look up, sweetie. How does it feel?”

“It feels good, ma’am.”

“Is it comfortable?”

“Yes, ma’am, it’s perfect.”

A pitying smile crossed Christine’s face. “Then it needs to be tighter, baby. I don’t want it to be too comfortable.” Alex dipped his head and Christine tightened the collar just a little bit. She didn’t want him to ever forget he was wearing it. That he was hers.

She leaned back on the couch, as the newly collared Alex raised his head with a goofy smile on his face. They looked at each other for a second, before Christine raised an amused eyebrow.

“Sweetie, my feet are tired…” Christine said.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was… let me...sorry…” stuttered Alex, taking her left foot gingerly with both hands and carefully pulling down her black stocking.

Christine chuckled. Normally she didn’t have to ask, but she guessed that the collar had thrown off his routine. She’d forgive it because he was so damn cute, she thought as she leaned back into her seat and untied the loose ponytail she wore, letting her long, light hair spread out over the back of the couch.

Christine had made this particular skill a top priority when Alex came home with her, a couple of weeks ago. Days on the floor, moving from office to office, tied Christine’s feet up in knots. And that was with the flats. She’d never mastered the art of walking in heels, so after formal events, she often struggled to do more than walk to the couch and slump into it, staring at the TV.

If only she’d known how perfect a solution existed in the form of a sensitive, submissive boy named Alex.

It had taken surprisingly little time to train Alex how to give a proper foot massage. By now, he knew where Christine’s pressure points were, and worked skillfully. He twisted, kneaded, and stretched the tension out of her left foot, and, encouraged by her grunts and sighs of relief, moved on to her right, taking care to work until all her tension was relieved. 

As he let go of her foot, Christine raised her head, a mischievous look on her face. She raised her right foot and pressed her toes to the boy’s lips.

Alex looked confused. He demurely kissed her big toe, hoping that was the right answer as he looked back up into her eyes.

Christine chuckled and shook her head. She pressed a little harder on his lips, and Alex understood. He shyly opened his mouth, and allowed Christine’s toes to enter. He looked up again, to see Christine’s delighted face.

The gesture took Alex back a bit. Christine wasn’t usually this aggressive. While firm in her rules, she hadn’t seemed to have been ready to ensnare him in her more lurid fantasies. For a moment, he had almost hesitated at the thought of her foot entering his mouth, but once she pressed her toes inside, and once he saw how happy Christine was, he knew this was going to be added to their daily routine. He carefully sucked each toe, with the taste of his owner’s sweat hazing his mind. When she removed her foot from his mouth, he was almost sad that the moment of closeness was over until he remembered that Christine had another foot, which he excitedly took between his lips. Christine was as delighted on the inside as she looked. Over the last few days, she’d resisted going further than the regular foot massage, not wanting to rush the boy. But the sight of Alex’s curious face melting into receptive submission was worth the wait. 

She removed her foot tenderly from his mouth.

“How about a bath and then we have dinner, my Alex?” she asked.

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll go draw the bath,” he said as he stood up, unsteadily. She watched him as he walked quickly down the hall to the bathroom. For a few minutes, she just sat there, at once both still tired from work and rejuvenated by Alex’s care. She enjoyed something she’d never had before -- happy memories of every day. Before Alex, it felt like a week could blow by in a flash, as each day of Christine’s work and home life blurred together into an unremarkable void of time. But with Alex, even the routines they had were memorable. She loved to replay the memories in her mind -- kissing Alex, collaring Alex, the dumb look on Alex’s face when he’d kissed her feet. 

She was lost in these thoughts when Alex returned to announce that the bath was ready.

\----------------------

While she went off to the bath, Alex returned to the kitchen to make dinner.

Alex liked to cook. Seth hated it, he knew, so he ended up doing most of the cooking at Laura’s house -- everything from family dinners to midnight snacks for Laura when she came home late with the munchies. He liked to experiment with new recipes or techniques, but the thing he loved most of all was the look on people’s faces when they dug in. Everyone responded to good food a little differently. Alex knew this from home -- Laura talked more when she was chowing down, asking him about the preparation and remembering funny stories from work. Seth, on the other hand, got quiet and shoved the food into his face. He was a tough customer, so Alex felt proudest when he’d made something his brother enjoyed.

He wondered how Seth was doing. He’d heard that Valerie was very tough, but she always seemed laid-back when Laura told him about their friendship. If Seth could handle living under Laura’s sometimes-tyrannical rule, he should be able to handle Valerie. He hoped they could see each other again soon.

They’d always been different, but Alex loved Seth like family despite not being related by blood. They’d grown up at the orphanage together, with other boys whose families had abandoned them. Alex had never been one to hold grudges, so he didn’t often think about where his biological parents were now or why they left him. But Seth was different, being moody even as a kid and getting more prickly as he’d grown into a teenager, which Alex attributed to anger and frustration at his parents. Alex couldn’t blame him. It could be rough to be a boy in this world.

When he was ten, Alex, always a shy, petite thing, had been bullied by some of the bigger, older boys at the orphanage. Seth, with the same stern nose, piercing eyes, and tangled black hair, had come to his defense, fighting off the biggest kid and dispersing the rest. From that day on, the previously friendless Alex now had a big bro to look up to, who defended him from threats. So they’d stuck together, the docile Alex and the rebellious Seth. 

One day, one of the Caretakers had pulled him aside and told him they were going to run an ad for his adoption. They’d never done something like that for Seth, even though he was older, Alex pointed out. The Caretaker tried to explain that Seth was a “lost cause”, a boy who’d never be adopted. Alex, for the first time in his life, demanded to be heard. He insisted that he and Seth be put up together, because they were brothers. The Caretaker had laughed at him, telling him that, if no one wanted to adopt Seth now, who would adopt him and another kid? But Alex didn’t budge. When they tried to take a picture of him for the paper, he’d screamed, clawed, and bit the caretakers until bystanders off the street came in to investigate. After telling everyone there was no problem, and the kids were just riled up, and Please Don’t Call the Police On Us, they’d acquiesced and put the both of them up together. A few days later, a shortish, strongish, spirited woman came in and asked for Alex and Seth by name.

The Caretakers had been shocked, even though neither Alex nor Seth recognized the woman as she signed the papers and handed over the adoption fee. On the way back Seth had acted sullen, while Alex got to know their new mom -- Laura Steele, big-shot businesswoman. She’d come to be stern but fair, instilling the boys with respect for authority and a good upbringing. And when Seth didn’t do his chores, or acted up, Alex covered for his big brother. It felt a little bit strange to be apart now, after being together for so long.

Alex snapped himself back to reality, realizing he’d just been standing there for a whole ten minutes thinking instead of cooking dinner. He checked on the desserts he was chilling in the fridge, then pulled a wide skillet from a cabinet to begin dinner.

\----------------------

Christine eased into the bath. The water was near-scalding (just the way she liked it), and she caught a whiff of cinnamon as she settled in -- that was a new choice. Normally Alex mixed in a little floral oil, but he was mixing it up this time. Christine smiled as she closed her eyes. Alex was always doing his best for her.

She had been nervous about the arrangement from the beginning. As she walked up to her house with Alex for the first time, the boy’s eyes had excitedly darted around the outside of his new home. But Christine’s heart had been pounding out of her chest. As the firm was female-dominated, Christine actually hadn’t had that much experience with men. She’d met a few important women’s husbands at formal events and such, and she knew, like all women, that submission was typically expected from a man in a relationship, but she knew she was headed into uncharted territory. 

Christine’s life before had been satisfying, but not socially complicated. She had always believed in her work and her friends, and, thinking back over the last twenty years, she decided that she wouldn’t have done anything differently. Life had been good, even if her house was a little spacious for one person. But Alex had changed all of that.

Christine couldn’t deny that some aspects of Alex’s presence were simple and wonderful. There were few joys that could surpass the sight of your devoted househusband kissing your feet as you walked through the door. His housework, his eager submission, his beauty -- she appreciated unconditionally.

But now, there was something else, a little weight on her mind. Throughout her life, she had been a leader, a people-person. But now she was not just a boss in the work sense -- she was, in effect, the boss of a young man’s life. It was a strange responsibility to bear. Christine knew that, as he was her property, she could do whatever she wanted to Alex. But in forty-five years of life, you came to know a lot of people -- a lot of stories, some happy, some tragic. She had come to know, at fancy galas in upscale hotels, a tragic marriage-a-la-mode -- an unhappy pairing resulting from the power imbalances in modern society.

She could see one such couple clearly in her mind, recalling a reception she had attended just a couple of years ago, to celebrate the successful acquisition of a smaller firm by Steele Solutions. At the table of honor, Christine had been sat with Laura, Valerie, and the CEO of the acquired company, with her husband. And the image haunted her a little.

The woman was older, in her late fifties at the very least, short and chubby, with a wrinkled, stern expression. She had disinterestedly introduced them to her husband, a man of no more than twenty-five, tall, slender, and good-looking in a custom-tailored dark green suit. But like his wife, there was little joy to be found in his chiseled features. Dark circles rounded his eyes, and he took little interest in anything other than his plate and his drink. By the end of the evening, the couple had seemingly lost interest in each other, with the red-faced pudgy woman groping waiter boys and the raccoon-eyed husband taking multiple trips back to the bar to get topped off. Christine, who brought warmth wherever she went, was shocked by the cold void between the woman and her husband. A bought-and-paid arrangement. Payment for company, leaving neither party satisfied. It truly disturbed her.

And she knew she wasn’t like that woman. But she swore, swore to not let her and Alex become like them.

And in that sense, there was a bit of doubt, nagging at the back of her mind. A perfectionist, Christine had never been good at giving herself enough credit. She knew that she was accomplished, that she was kind, that she was friendly. She could provide well and she did her best to act at least a little like a respectful lady. Logically, she told herself, Alex should have no reason to reject her.

But self-doubt is strong. It cuts through a lifetime of achievements in a second, distorting your own image in the mirror. It makes you doubt the work of your own hands and the kind words of honest friends. And in this moment, it whispered in Christine’s ear.

What if you’re not good enough? You can’t make him love you.

It was almost too much to think about. She had well and truly fallen in love with Alex in Laura’s living room, and his actions since she had brought him home had given her no reason to doubt that the earnest care he offered her was genuine. She wanted to stay here with him, spending their years together exploring the depths of his submission, emotionally and physically. She wanted more than ever to banish that spot of doubt from her mind.

The thoughts swirling around in her head had made Christine a strange mixture of wistful, unsure, and horny. Oh, and she was very hungry, she thought as her stomach growled. How long had she been bathing? Alex had probably already gotten dinner ready.

She opened the drain and watched the water level sink until the tub was empty. Then she stepped out of the bath, grabbing the towels Alex had laid out for her, wrapping one around her body and one around her hair. She dried off for a few minutes, then changed into a white T-shirt and jeans. She managed to put a smile back on her face. It was the weekend, and Alex had made dinner, and things were going to be alright.

\----------------

Alex had just finished setting the table when Christine walked back into the living room. His face lit up. 

“You’re just in time -- dinner’s just about ready.”

She walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and settling her head on his shoulder. “What’d you make me?”

Even with him facing away, she could make out his blush. “It’s um, chicken with mushroom cream sauce. I haven’t made it before, but I think I did everything right…”

Christine stepped away as Alex pulled a hot skillet out of the oven -- golden-brown chicken thighs and lightly caramelized mushrooms in a bubbling creamy sauce. As if Christine wasn’t aware enough of how hungry she was. “Oh, and there’s salad, too,” he said, pulling up a bowl he had set aside. Christine had never been a salad person until recently, but she’d come to appreciate something light and fresh to go with the hearty dishes Alex cooked up.

Alex served up two portions and they sat at the small table just off the kitchen, near the wall of windows. It was dark out, the sky a deep inky blue.

The dinner was uneventful, but Christine didn’t want for much more. Good food. Alex. Weekend. Good times all around. They ate happily, with Christine telling Alex about her tough week, and Alex discussing some recipes he wanted to try. When they finished up, Alex cleared their plates and got the desserts out from the fridge -- chocolate pots de creme -- so decadent it could be easy to forget how simple they were to make. 

After dinner, the pair retired to the couch. As it turned out, they were both a fan of action movies -- the cheesier, the better. Christine pulled up the DVR and made a selection from the movies they’d recorded -- something with a boat, and guns, and lots of explosions. Alex curled up next to her, leaning his cheek on her shoulder. As the movie started, she soon realized that she wasn’t paying attention, because she was a little nervous about what she was going to do next. 

About an hour later, when Christine had finally worked up the courage, she got up from the couch abruptly, causing Alex to nearly topple over without her support. She disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Alex confused.

A minute later, she reemerged, holding a bottle in her hand.

“Alex, sweetie, I wanted to try something new with you,” she said with a smile.

It took a second for Alex to read the label on the bottle --

“Water-Based Long-Lasting Premium Lubricant…”

Oh. Oh. In a moment, his heart was thumping. The explosions on the TV screen didn’t excite Alex a tenth as much as the sight of that little bottle did. Christine sat down on the couch.

“Alex, I think this will make us both feel good,” she said, her eyes narrowing in delight. Alex didn’t notice that her heart was beating almost as fast as his. She leaned back in her seat.

“I want you to lay across my lap. Face-down.”

Alex was frozen for a second. She smiled at him, and he slowly began to move, draping himself horizontally over her. Her left hand began to stroke his hair.

“You’re such a good boy, Alex. You’re such a sweetie…”

Alex pressed his face down into the couch cushion, trying to hide his blush. He felt the hand come off of his head, and he felt another hand on his butt. The hand traced the smooth denim, then felt his inner thighs. Alex suppressed a moan.

The hand came off. The TV was all but forgotten now. Then, a tug at his pants. Down they slid, and then the probing hands pulled down the boxer-briefs. Alex felt cool air on his bare butt.

Christine whistled. She liked to see him hiding her blush. She herself was having difficulty keeping herself in control. The sight of him, so helpless, so submissive, so hers made her feel almost a physical hunger. She could do anything she wanted to this boy…

But she’d promised she’d make him feel good. She opened the bottle and poured some lube onto her right fingers. She’d never done this before, and she wanted to make sure she had enough.

“Are you ready, sweetness?” she said.

“Y-yes, Miss Christine,” came the reply.

Christine smiled as she pressed her index finger to his virgin hole. There was a little resistance, and then her finger pushed inside. Alex gasped and shook a little, involuntarily shocked at the invasion.

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. Watch the movie,” she said through a wide grin. Alex turned his head towards the screen. Christine pulled her finger out, just pressing in a little and taking it out again. She wanted to take it slow. They had time. And more lube.

She pushed her finger in a bit further, then took it back out, making sure he was comfortable with the depth. Each time, she drove her finger a little deeper, feeling the inside of his body, and re-lubing every few cycles. She was looking for something, something she’d read about…

And then it came. When her finger was buried a few knuckles deep, she felt a rounded bump. She gently stroked it with her finger.

Alex gasped out loud, burying his face in the couch once more, his body giving an involuntary spasm. Bingo. P-spot located.

She pulled her finger out and re-lubed. Then, pressing back in, she found her way back to the prostate. With a little more confidence this time, she pressed into it. 

Alex’s lithe body shook, and he gasped again. She pressed a little harder, and the gasp extended into a little moan. Alex couldn’t look up at her, but if he had, he’d see a mischievous smile spreading across her handsome face. She pressed again, and Alex opened his mouth to let out another gasp. In a second, she brought her left hand to his mouth and pressed a couple fingers into it. She had him, totally, in her hands. He moaned.

Christine was looking down at the moaning, drooling boy she’d impaled on her fingers. There was something so rewarding, so deeply satisfying about pressing into him and immediately feeling his body shake with pleasure, to hear a desperate moan escape his lips as the ecstasy overtook him. She drove her fingers deeper into his mouth, stifling his cute whining. He had given himself over to her, had submitted entirely to the pleasure she forced upon him. She wanted to see him squirm from the stimulation, and she wanted him to feel as good as he deserved to.

Alex’s moans had become a steady, high-pitched whine, tuning up in frequency whenever she pressed harder and down whenever she retreated. She took this as her cue to start fucking him faster with her fingers, pressing further into the spot that made him so weak. His whining grew in pitch and intensity as she went faster, further, harder, really fucking him now, in and out and in and out and she loved this and he was loud now and harder and harder and she loved him and he was screaming now and she fucked him she loved him she fucked him loud laughing screaming wetness shake spasm spasm softer sticky wet quiet thump quiet thump quiet.

She sat there for a minute, feeling her heart trying to rip itself out of her chest. Dizzy with power. It took a full minute for her to realize a sticky feeling on her leg -- Alex had come onto her leg. It didn’t really bother her. It took her another minute to realize that Alex wasn’t moving. She turned his head towards her and was greeted with glassy eyes. She was worried for a second, pressing her finger to his neck and sighing a little when she felt the pulse. He was just knocked out. Too much pleasure, too much stimulation. The smile returned to her face. He was cute even like this. 

She gently pushed him off and washed her hands in the kitchen. The movie, long forgotten, had ended. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV, and looked back at the couch.

He looked so small like this, sweaty, tousled hair, with his butt exposed, starting to breathe heavily in his sleep. So fragile...so beautiful. She got another idea.

Careful not to disturb him too much, she gently rolled him over onto his back and slid her hands underneath his shoulders and knees. She wouldn’t just let him sleep on the couch. She picked him up (either he was very light or she was stronger than she knew -- or both), and carried him over to the previously-spare bedroom that she had given to him. She was going to just put him into his own bed and throw the cover over him, but then she got one more idea. She stepped out and walked down the hall to her own bedroom.

She stepped in with him and managed to pull the door closed behind her. She gently laid him down on the sheets, and pulled the blanket up to his neck. Then, peeling off her stained pants and throwing them on the floor, she slid in behind him, grabbing his waist pulling him into a close embrace, sinking her face into his hair, loving the feeling of him. They were both gross, but that was a problem for tomorrow. This felt right, right now.

She was still hungry for the touch and smell of her Alex, pulling him closer to her, not wanting to ever let him go. What does he dream of, she thought. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing she remembered was a single thought, bouncing around in her head -- where could my most fantastical dreams take me that would make me happier than I am now?


End file.
